PROMESA
by kafuka
Summary: Spoiler Ichigo había decidido que era momento de dejar de huir de lo inevitable, eso ya no era una opción. Dedicado a Basi.


**PROMESA**

A veces no la comprendía, ella siempre había sido un misterio, cada vez que se iba, cada vez que regresaba, todo en ella era un misterio. Incluso sus sentimientos _por él_ lo eran, pero Ichigo había decidido que era momento de dejar de huir de lo inevitable, eso ya no era una opción. Tenía que enfrentarla y comprenderla, tenía que saberlo antes…antes de que otra vez se marchara. Esa fue la razón por la que él estaba esperándola, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no era necesario, ahora la escuela comenzaba a quedarse vacía, todos los demás estudiantes estaban desapareciendo uno tras otro, quizás él debería hacer lo mismo, pero ella aún no salía.

_**Rukia**_, ese nombre se cruzo por su cabeza, se le hacía extraño poder evocarlo sin sentirse abandonado, fueron diecisiete meses sin verla, sin poder nombrarla sin sentir dolor, quizás eso lo había hecho reflexionar sobre su verdadero sentir. Quizás eso lo había despertado. Quizás.

— Kurosaki, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —la voz de Ishida retumbó en los oídos de Ichigo, al girarse, vio que no sólo era Ishida quien se dirigía hasta él a paso apresurado, sino que también estaba Inoue, ella sonrió tímidamente al verlo, no obstante Ishida tomó nuevamente la palabra—. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, las clases han terminado desde hace más de una hora, espero que no estés aquí para meterte en problemas, ya tuve suficiente de tus estúpidas peleas.

Ichigo sonrió. Sí, ahora que lo recordaba ellos dos estaban en el comité disciplinario de la escuela, e Ishida había sido el único capaz de enfrentársele cada vez que él se metía en problemas.

— Afortunadamente para ti, sólo estoy esperando a Rukia —respondió el pelinaranja.

— Ella está tu salón de clases, deberías ir a buscarla —le aconsejo—, la escuela está por cerrar.

— Eso es lo que pensaba hacer, _sabelotodo_ —fueron arrogantes las palabras de Ichigo, siempre intentado fastidiar a Ishida—. ¿Ya no hay nadie más en la escuela?

Esta vez fue Orihime la que respondió.

— Al parecer somos los últimos, —dijo evitando tener contacto con la mirada de Ichigo—. Si quieres podemos ir contigo a buscarla…Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, eso no estaba en su plan.

— No, está bien, iré a buscarla ahora mismo, ustedes deberían irse, ya es muy tarde.

— Pero…

Ishida notó en Orihime la necesidad de insistirle, pero él conocía esa mirada, cualquier hombre sabría lo que Ichigo estaba a punto de hacer y seguramente no querría ser interrumpido. Por esa razón evito que ella dijera algo más, pidiendo que lo dejara acompañarla hasta su casa, ella se resistió, pero finalmente cedió. Así ambos se despidieron del pelinaranja, él se limitó a verlos alejarse.

Entonces, _lo decidió_. Tenía que enfrentarla en ese momento, mientras más rápido pudiera verla, más rápido podría quitarse la duda, cuando finalmente pudo estar a unos pasos de su salón no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado y al mismo tiempo emocionado, detrás de esa puerta ella estaría haciendo…no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo ahí, en ese momento se dio cuenta, ¿por qué Rukia estará en su escuela si tendrá que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas en cualquier momento? Eso no tenía sentido, pero una vez entrando al salón la vio, Rukia estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres, estaba tan concentrada en ello que no notó que Ichigo había entrando, al parecer estaba escribiendo algo.

Sonrió al verla, las muecas que hacía cada vez que cometía un error, su manera de mover la cabeza al no entender algo, la forma en que su cabello se movía a causa del aire que entraba por la ventana, realmente antes de darse cuenta, él ya estaba perdido. Porque le gustara o no admitirlo, ella estaba ahí y por esa _simple_ razón todo parecía perfecto.

— Rukia.

Por fin ella levanto su mirada hacía él, y con una mueca de disgusto se levantó de su asiento.

— Te dije que te fueras —dijo molesta—, si Yuzu-chan sabe que todavía estás aquí, va a enfadarse mucho.

— Llame a casa, dije que estaría esperándote.

Ella suspiro al ver que él se le acercaba.

— No era necesario, estoy a punto de terminar.

Ichigo tomó el cuaderno en que Rukia había estado escribiendo.

— ¿Son los apuntes de este año? —preguntó él—. Pensé que volverías pronto a la Sociedad de Almas.

— Y lo haré, pero no quiero parecer una estúpida cuando vuelva a clases.

— Entonces, ¿piensas volver?

— Por supuesto —dijo ella elevando su voz—, no puedo quitarte la mirada de encima, no podemos dejar que aquello pase de nuevo, ¿por qué más creerías que volvería a presentarme a tu escuela si no fuera por esa razón?

Ichigo no sabía si sentirse insultado o alagado, pero la única verdad era que ya estaba cansado de siempre estar detrás de esa línea, esa estúpida línea que habían creado, ¿amigos?, lo que él sentía en ese momento no era algo que sentirías por una amiga, así que no supo como paso, pero su mano se movió por si sola y alcanzo uno de los cortos mechones del cabello de Rukia, por lo cual ella pareció sorprenderse por su acción.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?

— Te lo has cortado, tu cabello.

— Sí, eso fue evidente desde el momento en que nos volvimos a ver, idiota.

— Me gusta —dijo en un susurro.

Pero ella sí lo escuchó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era la primera vez que él decía algo como eso, tan directo, tan simple, tan natural; quiso alejarse de él, anteriormente ya habían estado en ese tipo de situaciones y ambos habían elegido no dejarse llevar, pero esa vez él no la dejo hacerlo, la detuvo enlazando su mano con la de ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó—, ya habíamos hablado de esto, Ichigo.

— Lo sé, sé lo que dijimos —él respondió—. Pero, he cambiado de opinión…ya no puedo seguir así, es muy…difícil.

— Ichigo, sabes que esto no nos llevará a ningún lado, pensé que…lo habías comprendido —dijo Rukia—, algún momento tendremos que…

— Separarnos —él completo sus palabras—, eso pensé también, cuando te fuiste, pensé que habíamos hecho bien en no dejarnos llevar, pero aún así volviste cuando más necesitaba de alguien a mi lado, cuando más te necesitaba a mi lado, y...ya no puedo evitarlo, si vuelves a irte y no te lo digo, creo que voy a arrepentirme toda la vida.

Esta vez estaba hablando en serio, ya no le importaba lo que pasara después, ella tenía que saberlo.

— Quiero que lo sepas —susurro—, cuánto pensé en ti, cuánto evadí pensar en ti para no sentirme solo, tienes que saberlo todo y si aún después de eso quieres mantenerlo todo como antes, lo entenderé.

— Ichigo…eso no suena nada a ti —dijo ella, intentando bromear.

— Nadie está viéndonos, nadie tiene porque saberlo, nunca nadie lo supo antes, puede quedarse entre nosotros hasta que te sientas segura —Ichigo dijo más para él mismo esas palabras que para Rukia—, no hay ninguna razón para aparentar que nada está pasando entre nosotros, por favor, quiero que seamos sinceros…Rukia.

La mirada de Rukia se turnó melancólica, ¿es qué siempre tenía que estar poniéndola en aprietos? Ella sólo quería estar bien con él, como siempre, ¿por qué tenía que verla de esa manera? No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente desde que se volvieron a ver, además ella sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, era sólo que…todo estaba siendo tan rápido, pero la mirada de Ichigo le hacía saber que él no la dejar marcharse sin haberlo escuchado, por esa razón ella soltó un largo suspiro.

— Dime, ¿sientes algo por mí, Rukia?

Ella rió.

— ¿Qué si siento algo por ti? ¿En serio? Lo sabes mejor que yo…

— Quiero escucharlo, quiero escucharte decirlo.

—No es fácil para mí, Ichigo, hay muchas cosas en juego —dijo Rukia—, además eres un humano que tiene poderes de shinigami, pero aún sigues siendo un humano, y yo soy un shinigami, una simple alma, esto no tiene sentido.

— ¡Demonios, sólo dime si siente algo por mi! ¡No importa que seamos, de dónde venimos! ¡Si nos conocimos ha sido por algo! —la voz de Ichigo se rompió ante este grito—. ¡Seguimos siendo nosotros, tú y yo, nadie más! ¡¿No es eso cierto? Somos sólo Rukia e Ichigo, Ichigo y Rukia, ¿qué importa si soy un humano y tú una shinigami o si hay tanta diferencia de edad? Eso no tiene ningún significado para mí, sigues siendo la misma Rukia que recuerdo, eres la única que nunca cambia…la única en quien siempre confió, en la que siempre confiare.

— ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido, Ichigo? ¿Qué si algo nos pasa? ¿Qué si la palabra _siempre_ se vuelve mentira algún día? ¿Qué importa si te quiero o si te amo si tarde o temprano tendremos que separarnos? ¿No tienes al menos un poco de miedo?

— Si se trata de ti, no.

Rukia evito ver los ojos de Ichigo.

— Rukia, sé que tienes miedo, sé que no eres como yo, que no puedes decirme este tipo de cosas tan fácilmente porque esa no es tu forma de ser, así que tengo que hacerlo yo o sino jamás podremos avanzar, jamás habrá un comienzo, quiero un comienzo diferente, y aunque suene egoísta, quiero que seas mía, saber que eres mía como yo ya soy tuyo, quiero poder amarte, quiero que me dejes amarte _aquí mismo_…Rukia, yo…te quiero.

— Eres un idiota.

— Lo sé.

— ¿No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, verdad? —Ichigo negó y ella le sonrió instintivamente—, entonces, bien, creo que puedo permitírtelo, aunque sea sólo un poco.

— ¿Sólo un poco?

— ¿Lo aceptas o no?

— Bien.

Ichigo se acercó a ella, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía tan de cerca, que no la tocaba, siempre habían querido mantener la distancia así que él siempre se había contenido porque era lo mejor, pero ahora, teniendo esa oportunidad, él le mostraría un poco de lo que siente por ella, cuando posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Rukia, tuvo una extraña sensación como si ese simple tacto hubiera sido suficiente para calmar sus dudas, por fin podía sentirla y probar que no era una ilusión, había soñado con ese momento tantas veces que parecía que jamás se cumpliría. Ichigo sentía la felicidad más pura y simple, sólo estando con ella de esa manera.

_**No sabes cuánto te extrañe.**_

Ella le miro directamente a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, estaba bien dejarse ser guiada por él, al menos en eso. Esa era la primera vez que iban más allá de una simple caricia, sentía curiosidad por la sensación que le provocaba el hecho de que Ichigo la tocara, se sentía tan natural, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando porque eso pasara, pero no podía evitar sentiré indefensa ante él, nunca había sido capaz de admitirlo anteriormente, pero se sentía tan débil, no porque él la asustara sino porque le asustaba tener alguien como él a quién perder. Mientras más amas a alguien, más tienes que perder.

_**No sabes cuan asustada estoy**_.

Pero cuando los labios de Ichigo tocaron los suyos, toda vacilación desapareció. Curioso, y bastante gracioso, sabían a fresa, él no fue tan rápido como esperaba, más bien fue lento y cuidadoso, era como si él hubiera leído su mirada y hubiera visto detrás de ella si temor; eso no importaba ahora que podía sentirlo tan cerca que era capaz de saber que su corazón estaba latiendo tanto como el suyo. Él no se limito a su boca, paso de ella hasta su cuello, fue ahí cuando Rukia pudo percibir el aroma que provenía de él, era diferente al de todos los hombres que ella conocía, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar que le hacía sentirse tan tranquila.

— Todo está bien —le susurro él al oído—, siempre habrá una manera de lograr que todo esté bien.

Sí, lo sabía, él siempre encuentra una manera de hacerla regresar. No había nada más que temer, ella era suya, él era suyo. Todo era como debería ser.

Los besos se volvieron más y más rápidos, así como la mano de Ichigo seguía bajando por la cintura de Rukia, quería seguir tocándola hasta que ya no hubiera un sitio en su cuerpo que no conociera, pero todavía era muy pronto, tenía que detenerse antes de que le fuera imposible. No era el lugar ni el momento apropiado para eso, al menos ya no había duda de ninguno de los dos, ambos sabían lo que sentían y con eso era más que suficiente por el momento. Así que, Ichigo fue bajando la intensidad de sus besos hasta que pudo detenerlos completamente.

Rukia le miro, confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es suficiente.

— ¿Seguro? No me importaría si quisieras…

— Por ahora está bien, ya habrán muchas otra ocasiones, ¿verdad?

— Sobre eso —dijo ella seriamente—, quizás me vaya mañana a la Sociedad de Almas, quería decírtelo antes, pero…

Ichigo sonrió y con su mano tocó la cabeza de Rukia.

— Lo sé, tienes trabajo que hacer, pero cuando nos veamos…

— …terminaremos lo que empezamos hoy. Es una promesa.

— Sí, es una promesa.

— Sería mejor que esto se quedara entre nosotros —propuso Rukia—, si mi hermano se entera, va a matarte…cuando esto se calme, cuando tengamos más tiempo, hablaremos.

— De acuerdo, como quieras, Rukia.

Ichigo tomó la mochila de Rukia e introdujo su cuaderno ahí, era la primera vez que él hacía algo como eso, normalmente lo veía en otro chicos, ellos ayudaban a sus novias de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo, entonces ¿este era en verdad el comienzo? No, no era el comienzo, simplemente era un escalón más, un paso más en su relación. Eso la hizo sonreír.

— Vamos, —Ichigo le ofreció su mano, ella sin pensarlo la tomó.

— Sí.

Definitivamente cumplirían su promesa.

* * *

><p>Ya sé, muy melosodulce/mieloso, pero bueno, me nació escribirlo y ya. Es dedicado a mi esposa **Basi**, te adoro, y te extraño mucho.


End file.
